Blood and Bandages
by Homestarluver201
Summary: Some LJ prompts for my character, Evelynne, as he tries to overcome life in Smash Manor! :D There probably will be a second chapter, though. Read at your own risk, some of them are kinda cheesy...


**Yes, I took these prompts from a LiveJournal thing, but I don't have one. :3 So, I'm posting them here. **

**ENJOYYY!**

**

* * *

**

Soda

Evelynne had no idea what soda was. Even when Ike tried everything to teach him, he still was confused.

**Life**

Life with his new room-mates was hard. He had to get used to eating actual food, he had to get used to Marth's incredibly clean lifestyle, and Ike's incredibly care-less lifestyle.

**Youth**

Ike didn't understand this. How could Evelynne live like that for so _long?_ He was only eighteen!

**Content**

Evelynne was content with his new life…no parental abuse, great fights, good people…

Life was awesome.

**Change**

It was hard for Evelynne to change. Every time someone even came _close_ to him, he thought they were trying to beat him or harm him. Especially Ike.

**Dreams**

"I can't help it…" Evelynne said to Marth, who was trying to comfort him after another nightmare. "I just…don't have good dreams."

**Pessimistic**

"So, is it half empty or half full?" Marth asked Evelynne, trying to test his knowledge. Evelynne just looked at the glass. "Neither, now." He said, pushing the glass over, spilling the water. "What has Ike been teaching you…" Marth mumbled under his breath, scrambling to soak up the water with a towel.

**Pirate**

Halloween was one of Evelynne's least favorite holidays. Especially after Ike burst out of his room, dressed like a pirate. Evelynne remembered nearly having a heart attack after that one.

**Novel**

"How can you read all of those words? It would bore me to death!" Evelynne heard Roy say, watching Marth read. Evelynne didn't care. He never really could read anyways.

**Doom**

Evelynne cowered in fear once Marth started his final smash. The background soon changed when he began sobbing uncontrollably. Marth stood him up and led him away from the arena. "Come on, you need more training."

**Garden**

Evelynne loved the gardens. They were peaceful and calming…That is, until Ike burst out of the building and challenged Evelynne to another duel.

**Sadness**

Ike still couldn't get it. Why would Evelynne be so sad about leaving his father, who beat him daily? Once asked about it, Evelynne could only reply: "Still, he was my only family…"

**Confusion**

Being hypnotized by Mewto caused a lot of headaches for Ike, especially when he suddenly had the urge to make-out with the vampire in the next room.

**Freedom**

Evelynne couldn't help but be happy he was free from his abusive home. Then his mood suddenly changed when Ike asked him about that bloody piece of cloth he carried around.

**Inevitable**

Marth cornered him one day and asked: "Evelynne, do you have a crush on anyone?" Evelynne's eyes widened at his friend and he gulped, knowing the subject couldn't be avoided.

**Idle**

Evelynne quickly realized his popularity at Smash Mansion was fading fast as the days went by. He was a boring person who feared everything, who would be interested in that?

**Vampires**

Marth looked over at the angry vampire sitting next to him. "Why don't you like this movie again?" He asked. Evelynne just huffed and said: "It's not right! Vampires don't sparkle at ALL!" He then chucked the remote at the television, making Marth jump.

**Convention**

"What's anime?" Evelynne asked Marth, having difficulty with the word. "Well, anime mostly comes from Japan, and there's always conventions for various anime or manga series'." Marth informed the curious vampire. "Oh…we should go to one some time."

**Roleplaying**

"No, I am not wearing this." Ike said, pushing the folded costume away. "Oh come on, you'll look adorable!" Marth pleaded. "Do most swordsmen wear _kitty ears?_" Ike asked Marth maliciously, holding up said costume item.

**Skull**

Evelynne simply hated the skull symbol. It was overused and malicious, and it freaked him out every time he saw it.

**Pain**

Evelynne shuddered when he thought about all the pain brought to him by his father. Tears formed in his eyes when he was asked about it, too.

**Joy**

Ike sighed and looked over at his depressed boyfriend. Evelynne sat on the edge of the fountain, staring up at the stars. The only time Evelynne felt joy was when he was kissed by his lover, which is exactly what happened next.

**Time**

Time seemed to pass by way too quickly when Evelynne thought about his past. His past that he couldn't seem to forget, and couldn't stop talking about.

**Wrath**

Flashbacks haunted Evelynne…especially one from when he was eight.

"_Oh, now you'll get it, bitch!" His father said, crushing Evelynne's face into the marble floor with his boot. The wrath of his father was something no one wanted to endure, especially when it meant a near-broken nose._

**Warmth**

Evelynne never forgot the warmth he felt when Ike hugged him, especially since it was a cold winter evening.

**Voodoo**

"What's voodoo magic?" Evelynne asked Marth. "Well, it's usually when an evil person makes a little doll that looks like or represents someone they hate, then they put evil magical curses on it to cause harm to whoever it represents." Marth explained, then asked, "Wait, why do you want to know?"

"Because Link told me I should try it on my father." Evelynne said, staring at Marth.

**Insomnia**

Evelynne always had trouble sleeping because of his nightmares, and Ike was aware of this. So when he heard screams coming from the neighboring room, Ike always rushed over and attempted to comfort the young vampire.

**Solitude**

"I was never accompanied by anyone in my room. I always was alone until my father's maid took me down to the ballroom to be beaten cruelly by my father…" Evelynne explained to Princess Peach and Princess Zelda, both of which were dabbing tears away from their eyes.

* * *

**So, how'd I do? Give me your email, and I'll send you some fanart! :D**


End file.
